User talk:JoePlay
Thanks Thanks, the logo and skin both look amazing. I really think that this brings out the Steelers in the wiki. These are all crucial steps in building this wiki and you have been a real asset here. Thank you very much, Oh, and how much longer on the favicon? Thanks again Thanks to you, I received admin and crat privileges today w00t! I had already sent in an adoption request, but I guess the wiki staff don't check it much. Anyway, thanks for your additional help with the wiki. Main Page I really like it and since this is a sports wiki it is always going to be based on news and events so, go ahead and switch it for me. Thanks, Will do, thanks for all the help you have done. Templates That would be a great idea, it seems to be quite basic and easy to work with. The only thing that might be a problem is the image sizing, seeing that we don't have very much information, try to limit the size of the image. Otherwise, that would be a great addition. Also, thanks for your clean up help. Sorry for the late response, I went to see Grand Torino. The template looks amazing, I will begin to add this to all players articles and perhaps, when editors see all the blank space they might be more enticed to add to the page so, a win win. Anyways, thanks for all your help you have really made the wiki's appearance much more than I could have ever dreamed. Thanks, :Also, could you do me a favor, I have been trying to team up with the founder of the Pittsburgh Penguins wiki http://pittsburghpenguins.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:HotDice#Hello, but he went off on me because I guess they thought I was insulting them??? http://pittsburghsteelers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:I_Ross_I#Pittsburgh_Penguins I suggested that he should request a logo at the logo creation wiki after you did such a nice job with my request =) http://logocreation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Pittsburgh_Penguins/Logo&t=20090119184302 so, if you could try and make them one when you get the chance. I would be very grateful for this. Thanks in advance, ::Thanks =) Cowboys Wiki Hey Joe, I was wondering what is the official Cowboys Wiki?, seeing that there are two Dallas-Cowboys Wiki and Dallas Cowboys Wiki. The reasons I ask is because I have been trying to work small partnerships between all NFL Team wikis, especially since many are inactive or very small. Thanks, :Thanks for answering as usual, I will go ahead and add a link in the page. Spotlight I was wondering since the Steelers have won the Super Bowl for the 6th time if I could get another small spotlight. If that isn't possible that's fine I just figured to give it another shot. Thanks, :Thank you very much, if you could also update the main page for me sometime tomorrow that would be great. Sadly, I don't live in Pittsburgh so I don't have a 2 hour delay tomorrow. Night, ::Oh, one other thing the Super Bowl XLIII logo has been giving me grief, I uploaded a new version without the bottom text "February 1st..." and it doesn't want to change for some reason. If you could fix that for me or just delete it and upload it under a new name it that would be great. Thanks, :::Wow, just saw both of them. Very nice job, Sorting Thanks for your help sorting the Super Bowls. Inactivity Hey Joe, I will be going on vacation until early next week. So, if you could watch over the wiki while I am away that would be very helpful as I am the only admin and crat on the wiki. So, please just check in on it every now and then. Thanks, 22:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I sent out the message to BlueDevil and two other helpers because the last time I left half the wiki got vandalized. =@ So I figured I better do something to try and prevent it. Thanks again, 22:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey Joe, thanks for watching over the wiki while I was away. Anyway, I have been pondering about a possible change in the wiki skin design. I was wondering if you could really work your magic on my idea. I thought I saw it before but I can't seem to find it anywhere. Well, I have been looking for this golden chrome look. So, if you could create and upload an image of a sheet of chrome like the one shown here http://69.90.174.247/photos/display_pic_with_logo/55701/55701,1173043801,2.jpg and then change the color from silver and gold I would really appreciate it. If it looks good after that I would like to see a preview of it replacing the regular gold part. If it can't be done thats fine too. Thanks, 02:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that was exactly what I was looking for. The only thing that I feel needs to be changed is the overall color. I feel that is a very dismal gold. What would it look like if it was "Terrible Towel Gold"? 21:30, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Is it not possible to use the gold that we are using on the main page? I think that it would work very well. 00:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Great, I'm sorry to be so picky its just because appearance is everything. =) Thanks a mil, 01:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Now that is just sexy! So, if you could please add that to the wiki custom skin that would really be something. I have to say you really worked your magic this time. Great job, 01:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Fascinating, I am glad to see that it worked out. I added a little something to the main page for all of your hard work. I know that you will be deleting those images, but don't delete the last (3rd) preview image. Thank you, 01:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC)